


Season of Giving

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marinette's class is doing a secret santa gift exchange and she maneuvers her way into getting Adrien's name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aksulii on tumblr for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa exchange. 
> 
> I hope you like it! :D

“Alright, class. I’ll be coming around with the basket of names and you’ll draw your secret santa recipient. If you get your own name, let me know and you can redraw.” Madame Bustier stood at the front of the classroom and lifted a small basket up for everyone to see as she spoke.

Marinette bounced up and down in her seat as she waited for Madame Bustier and the basket to reach her. She wondered who she would get. What if she got Adrien? She bounced a little higher at the thought. Really, she would enjoy making a gift for anyone in class...except Chloe. But getting Adrien would make this Christmas perfect.

“Marinette, it’s your turn.”

Marinette looked up to see Madame Bustier standing in front of her, the basket held out for Marinette to draw from. Marinette nodded and reached her hand in. She brushed her fingers past a few pieces of paper for a moment, wanting to choose a good one. Finally, she grabbed a slip of paper that just felt right and drew it from the basket.

Madame Bustier nodded at her and reached over to bring the basket closer to Alya.

As Alya drew her own slip of paper, Marinette opened the slip she had picked with only slightly shaking hands.

_Please be Adrien. Please be Adrien. Please--_

The name written on the slip of paper was Alix Kubdel.

Marinette slumped a little in her seat. So much for picking a slip of paper that felt right.

“Girl, you are not going to believe whose name I drew,” Alya whispered, leaning in close and Marinette felt her heart pick up a little.

Alya turned the paper so that Marinette could see it, and there, in his perfect and beautiful handwriting, was the name that Marinette had so wanted to see.

_Adrien Agreste_

Marinette’s eyes widened. “You have to trade me, Alya. Please?” Marinette asked, trying to look as convincing as possible.

Alya pressed a finger to her lip as if she was thinking about it, and even as Marinette knew that Alya would let her trade, the seconds before Alya’s “yes” caused her heart to beat hard in her chest.

“You know I’ve got your back,” Alya said with a smile as she handed the paper over, not even asking who Marinette had gotten.

Alya looked at her new assignment once they had traded papers and let out a sigh of relief. “I was worried it might be Chloe,” she said with a smile.

Marinette nodded. “I know what you mean.”

Marinette had a hard time focusing throughout the rest of her classes that day as she came up with ideas for what to get Adrien. She sketched in class instead of taking notes. He’d looked so good in the scarf she had made for him for his birthday, but she wanted something different this time. Something better.

“Do you know what you’re going to get Adrien yet?” Alya asked as they walked out of the school later that afternoon.

Marinette shook her head. “I’ve got some ideas, but I haven’t decided yet. Have you decided what you’re going to get for Alix?”

Alya nodded. “Alix was talking about these fancy new knee pads the other day, and so I already know she’ll love them.”

Knowing Alix, that was the perfect gift. It would have been easier to stick with her original assignment, but she was much happier knowing she was making a gift for Adrien. She almost squealed out loud at the thought.

“I have to go babysit,” Alya said as they reached the spot where she needed to turn to get to her house, “but you better tell me what you’re going to make for Adrien once you figure it out.”

“I will,” Marinette promised, her ideas already floating around in her mind as she tried to narrow them down to just one.

She already knew it would be some sort of clothing or fashion accessory, given her talents. Not to mention Adrien’s. There were just so many possibilities of what she could make for him and she wasn’t sure what to choose. She still had a month before they would exchange gifts, but she wanted to get working on it as soon as possible.

She ran the rest of the way home to continue sketching out ideas.

* * *

 

“You seem lost in thought, My Lady,” Chat said as they stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower for patrol that night. “Something distracting you? Or someone?” he said with a grin, flexing slightly.

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. “We’re doing a secret santa in my class at school and we got our assignments today. I’m trying to decide what to do for A--the person I got.”

“I’m sure whoever it is will love whatever it is that you get them,” Chat said, leaning against the side of the tower. “My class is doing a secret santa too. I don’t know the person I got very well. She’s really nice and cool, but we haven’t talked much. I’m not sure what to get her either.”

“I’m sure whatever you get her will be great, Chat,” Marinette said returning his sentiment from earlier. “What is she like? Maybe I can help.”

Chat paused, thinking for a moment before answering. “She’s brave and loyal, she sticks up for what’s right and protects people from wrong. She’s creative and smart and just kind of amazing. Actually,” he said, raising his eyebrows, “she kind of reminds me of you, in a way.”

“No wonder you think she’s so cool, kitty,” Marinette said with a grin. “You said she was creative, do you know what kinds of things she likes to do?”

Chat nodded. “She loves fashion design. She’s really talented too.”

Marinette laughed inwardly about the coincidence of both her and the girl from Chat’s class sharing the same hobby.

“You could get her something to do with that,” Marinette suggested. “Like a sketchbook, or supplies. That would be a nice gift.” And a gift she would love to receive too.

“That’s a good idea. Thank you, My Lady.”

“You’re welcome, chaton,” Marinette said, pulling out her yo-yo. “Want to patrol a different spot for a while?”

“You know I’ll follow you anywhere, Bugaboo.”

Marinette only shook her head, giving him a fond smile before throwing her yo-yo out and flying off into the night.

* * *

 

The day had finally arrived. Marinette had barely gotten any sleep that night. Which was partly the fault of a late night akuma, but mostly because she was too excited to sleep. She had finished her gift for Adrien only the day before. It was a winter hat, a dark gray with pale green accents that would bring out Adrien’s eyes. It wasn’t until she was almost finished with the hat that she realized that it was almost, but not quite, Chat Noir’s colors.

She had been mortified once she had realized. She had calmed herself by reminding herself that the dark gray wasn’t _quite_ black, and the green wasn’t _quite_ as bright as the green of Chat Noir’s costume.

And there were no cat ears in sight.

She had wrapped the hat last night, carefully tying the white ribbon on the top. She was actually up on time this morning, and walked calmly to school, her excitement making her walk a little faster than she absolutely needed to. She hoped he would like it. She couldn’t claim credit for the last gift she had given him--which she was really okay with, if it meant he thought his father had given him a present he actually liked--and she was happy he would have at least one thing he knew was from her.

The classroom was loud with the overlapping noise of several different conversations when she arrived. It was the last day before the holiday break, and since the teacher’s knew not much work would be done with everyone so excited for the time off, it had been decided that gifts would happen first thing.

Marinette spotted Adrien talking animatedly to Nino and felt her heart rise into her throat. She’d been so excited to make the present that she hadn’t really thought about the fact that she would have to actually give it to him. And talk to him. In complete sentences. She let out a shaky breath. She could do this. She could definitely do this.

“Alright, class,” Madame Bustier said, getting their attention. “Everyone can hand out their presents now.”

The noise in the classroom rose even higher as everyone went to go find their assigned person to give their gift.

Marinette walked shyly up to Adrien. She could do this.

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien said, smiling and holding out a bright red gift bag. “I was your secret santa. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said, accepting the bag with a small smile. Inside she was screaming in excitement. Her present was from Adrien. Adrien!

She calmed herself down enough to hand him her gift. “I was your santa secret too, I mean, secret santa too,” she said with a blush.

Adrien took the gift with a thank you, and they both opened their gift.

In the bag was a new sketchbook, and a piece of beautiful, soft pink fabric. “This is wonderful, Adrien,” she said, stroking her thumb over the fabric, slightly in awe at the quality of the fabric. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you like fashion design, so I thought you could use those.”

“They’re perfect,” Marinette said, thinking briefly that Adrien and Chat had received similar giftees. What a funny coincidence.

Adrien hadn’t ripped the paper off all the way, and with Marinette’s gift open, he finished pulling the paper all the way off, revealing the hat.

“This is great, Marinette,” Adrien said, turning the hat over in his hands. “Did you make it yourself?”

Marinette nodded. “Do you like it?”

Adrien nodded and put the hat on. “How do I look?” he asked, striking a pose.

Marinette giggled. “It looks wonderful.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” Adrien said, not taking the hat off. “I’m glad we got each other.”

Marinette blushed again, but nodded. It had been a great surprise. “Me too.”


End file.
